1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing apparatus, a printing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case of printing a file which is prepared by a user using a computer, the computer converts data of the file to print data and outputs the print data to a printer connected to the computer.
The printer prints the file using the print data supplied from the computer.
There may be a case where a user is out of an office and there are no available printers so that the user cannot execute printing.
Even if there is an available printer, it takes time to set up the connection of a computer to the printer.